


Watch & learn

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [30]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott teaches Lucas how to shotgun





	Watch & learn

When he moved in with Mika and Lisa, Lucas thought he was done sleeping on couches. First, they weren’t comfortable and, second, it was very cramped. Lucas wasn’t a giraffe yet, his whole body ached after a night on the couch but, sometimes, you just don’t have the choice.

After couch-surfing for weeks, Manon kindly offered Lucas her room at the collective’s and he was overjoyed by the offer. His living situation with his parents wasn’t so great at the moment so this was  _perfect_.

What he did not plan was Manon returning from London a few months later and being kicked out of his own room by Mika. Thanks a  _lot_ , Mika. Manon had tried to take his defense but Mika was having none of it. 

It was a Wednesday night and Lucas went to bed early - really, it was 11pm -, hoping to get some decent sleep before his big test tomorrow. He had been studying all weekend with Imane and, although she told him he was going to ace it, he was still very stressed about the test, tossing and turning as he tried to fall asleep.

Unfortunately since mika kicked him out of his own room, he had been spending many sleepless nights on the couch. He really didn’t have anywhere else to go so he had to somehow make it work. He was busy in his own thoughts when he heard a loud noise.

“Fuck, Mika, can you make less noise?! I’m trying to sleep here,” Lucas groaned. Lucky for Mika, Lucas didn’t have any unused pillow on hand because he would’ve thrown it at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t know there was someone sleeping.”

Lucas sat up, startled: this was  _not_  Mika. In fact, this boy looked  _nothing_  like his annoying roommate. He was was much prettier - at least from what Lucas could make out in the dusk - than Mika. He was tall and had fluffy looking hair and a killer bone structure. 

The boy bent down to pick up the fallen textbooks, placing them back on the table. “It’s none of my business but, I think you’d sleep better in a bed.”

“Well, I don’t have a bed anymore so…”

Biting his lip, the boy sat beside the couch. “I thought you were all supposed to be roommates. If you’re paying for rent you should have your own room and bed.”

Lucas sighed. “It’s a long story.”

“I have time for a long story. If you’re not tired that is. Seems like you were really trying to fall asleep.” He paused, standing up. “I was heading out for a smoke, join me? Manon is taking a break, we have time.”

The smart choice would’ve been to decline and try harder to fall asleep but, Lucas lost all brain connection when the streetlamp hit the boy’s face. Lucas was about to push the blanket and follow him when he remembered his night attire.

“I’ll join you in a second,” he said, feeling a bit shy to stand up in his boxers and tee shirt.

Manon’s friend gave him a smirk and nodded. “Don’t take too long.” He gently pushed the balcony doors open and walked out.  

Quickly, Lucas pulled the cardboard box where all his clothes were in and grabbed a pair of joggers, slipping them on, almost tripping on his way to the door.

Lucas opened the balcony door and poked his head out shyly. “H-hey…sorry if I took long. My stuff aren’t exactly organized. I don’t know if Manon told you about me, I-I’m Lucas by the way.”

“Eliott.”

“I can’t stay out here for long, I have an exam tomorrow,” Lucas explained, joining Eliott by the railing. “I should be sleeping by now but, my brain had other plan.”

Eliott lifted an eyebrow and smirked. “I might have something what will make you fall asleep better.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out a joint.

“How are you a friend of Manon?” Lucas asked, knowing how against drugs the brunette was.

Eliott shrugged. “Being friends with someone doesn’t mean you have to share the same opinions, Lucas.” He reached for a lighter deeper in his pocket. He put the joint between his lips, curving perfectly around the filter, and lit it up, the end catching fire, burning the white paper.

Lucas leaned back, his eyes never leaving Eliott’s ashe took a long drag, holding in the smoke for a moment before exhaling the dark smoke, making smoke rings as he looked at Lucas trough his dark lashes. There was something so mesmerizing about him and Lucas could hardly look away.  

Eliott passed the joint to Lucas, taking a quick drag and handing it back to Eliott, laughing as he did.

“What’s funny?” Eliott asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“The last time I smoke weed, I shotgunned with a girl and it was…not great.”

“How come?”

A grimace foremed on his face, thinking about Chloé. His friend though it was hot but Lucas hated every single seconds of it.

“Maybe you didn’t do it right?  _I_ ’ll show you how to shotgun.” Eliott took the joint from Lucas, leaning against the railing right next to Lucas, body angled toward the younger boy. “Watch and learn.” He took a long drag, storing the smoke in his mouth and brought his lips only centimeters from Lucas’s parted lips, ready for it. Slowly, Eliott blew the smoke out and Lucas took a deep breath, a line of smoke connecting the two boys.

And, if Manon saw them outside, she didn’t say anything. If Lucas was gay - or bi or whatever -, it wasn’t her secret to tell.


End file.
